Vie de couple
by Yeliria
Summary: Petites scénettes de couple entre Sam et Ruby. UA Ruby n'est pas un démon mais comme j'aime son personnage j'en fais une chasseuse dans mes fics.


Bonjour à tous, n'ayant pas de constante suffisante pour écrire une grande fic, je m'en tiens à des petites scénettes. Elles n'ont pas forcément de logique au niveau du temps ni même de la série mais j'espère que vous apprécierez tout de même.

_Disclaimer : _Les persos de Supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas blablabla, vous connaissez la chanson. Encore une fois Ruby n'est pas un démon mais une chasseuse (parce que je m'en remets toujours pas de sa trahison) et donc ce sont des petites scenettes de couple Sam/Ruby

Bonne lecture à tous et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions. Merci de prendre un peu de votre temps pour me lire.

On ne joue pas avec les anges.

La chanson diffusée dans la petite radio posée sur une table pour seul compagnie, Sam était installé sur le canapé et tapait frénétiquement sur les touches de son ordinateur. Il veillait à ne pas faire de bruit afin de ne pas réveiller sa compagne et son frère. Ceux-ci avaient passé la soirée au Raodhouse en compagnie de Castiel. Bobby, deux tasses de café dans les mains, revint de la cuisine et en tendit une à Sam qui le remercia. Alors qu'ils allaient engager la conversation au sujet de leur nouvelle enquête, ils furent interrompus par le grincement strident d'une porte suivi d'un « La ferme » retentissant. Ils levèrent un regard amusé sur Dean qui sortait de la chambre.

« Interdiction de rire ou je vous tue. » Lança Dean en s'avançant vers le canapé alors que son frère et Bobby retenaient un rire.

« Je t'en pris Dean, baisse d'un ton. » Reprit la voix de Ruby depuis le haut des escaliers.

Sam se tourna vers sa compagne et la vit descendre les marches lentement, l'une de ses mains posée sur sa tête en grimaçant, l'autre tenant fermement la rampe afin d'assurer ses pas. Après un sourire le chasseur se leva et alla l'accueillir en bas des marches. Il glissa son bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme et la mena au canapé sur lequel elle se laissa tomber.

« Oh, seigneur, je vais mourir. » Conclue-t-elle en s'affalant, espérant que la pièce cesserait de tourner dans cette position.

Sam quitta un instant la pièce, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain à la recherche d'une pilule miracle contre la gueule de bois.

« On vous laisse seul pendant une soirée et voila dans quel état vous rentrez ! » Railla Bobby.

Ruby se redressa légèrement et regarda autour d'elle en fronçant les sourcils, autant que sa migraine le lui permettait.

« On est rentré ? Comment on est rentré ? »

« Castiel vous a... » Commença Bobby avant de réfléchir à ce que leur ami avait fait exactement. « Enfin il a fait son truc d'ange. »

Sam entra à nouveau dans le salon, tenant dans ses mains deux petits verres d'eau ainsi que deux cachets qu'il donna à Ruby et Dean.

« Et qu'est ce qui a valu que vous abusiez autant de l'alcool ? »

« On a voulu faire un petit jeu avec Cas. » Expliqua Dean.

Son cadet haussa les sourcils en riant légèrement « Ne me dites pas que vous avez joué à Verre ou vérité avec un ange ? » Demanda t-il en reprenant sa place prés de Ruby. Celle-ci reposa sa tête sur ses genoux dans un gémissement douloureux.

« Si et étonnamment c'est lui qui a gagné. » Râla Dean en avalant son aspirine.

« Vous avez pensé à vérifier qu'il ne changeait pas son whisky en eau ? » Interrogea le plus vieux chasseur.

« Il peut vraiment faire ca ? »

Bobby et Sam haussèrent les épaules à la question de Ruby, lui signifiant qu'ils n'étaient pas certain mais qu'après tout plus rien ne pourraient les étonner venant des anges.

« Rooo le salaud ! » S'écria Dean en frappant du poing contre la table.

« Oh, de toute façon j'ai bien trop mal à la tête pour lui en vouloir. »

Passant une main délicatement dans les cheveux de la jeune femme, Sam échangea un regard avec Bobby. Oui, vraiment, leurs amis était dans un sale état.

Séduction.

Une heure et vingt six minutes. Une heure et vingt six longues minutes que Sam était installé devant son ordinateur, assis sur la chaise du bureau de leur petite chambre de motel. Durant tout ce temps il n'avait même pas jeté un coup d'œil à sa compagne installée sur le lit. Il était hypnotisé par ses recherches et l'ignorait complètement. Et ce petit démon n'avait même pas pris la peine d'enfiler un t-shirt sur son torse musclé, éveillant ainsi quelques envies chez la jeune femme. Elle avait tenté d'attirer son attention en toussant ou en faisant du bruit mais rien n'avait suffit à le faire lâcher des yeux son écran.

A bout de patience Ruby soupira et se leva du lit, flottant gracieusement sur le sol jusqu'au bureau. Elle passa derrière son homme et glissa sa main sur son épaule avant de longer son buste et de finir par une caresse sur son ventre mais contre toute attente le chasseur ne réagit pas. Passant un plan B elle se pencha et déposa une pluie de baisers dans son cou, sachant que d'ordinaire il ne résistait pas à cette caresse. Mais encore une fois elle se heurta à un mur.

Jouant sa dernière carte elle retira son peignoir, dévoilant ainsi sa silhouette moulée dans des sous vêtements noirs très sexy. D'un petit bond agile elle grimpa sur le bureau à coté de l'ordinateur et croisa les jambes de façon suggestive. Elle cria intérieurement victoire lorsque Sam leva enfin ses yeux vers elle, en longeant ses courbes du regard.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

« Ce n'est pas assez clair ? » Répliqua Ruby d'une voix sensuelle.

« J'ai du travail, bébé. » Annonça le chasseur en replongeant le nez dans son écran.

Vexée. Voila comment se sentait Ruby mais elle était têtue et n'avait aucunement l'intention de lâcher prise avant d'avoir obtenu ce qu'elle désirait. Lui. Elle glissa l'un de ses pieds entre les jambes de son compagnon jusqu'à le plaquer contre son entre-jambe. Délicatement elle entreprit un léger mouvement. Sam se figea quelques secondes avant de s'avachir légèrement dans sa chaise, appréciant les caresses qu'elle lui infligeait.

« Tu as bien quinze minutes à m'accorder ? »

Sam émit un gémissement avant de sourire. D'un geste il repoussa le pied de Ruby et se leva, se trouvant entre les jambes de la jeune femme.

« Tu me sous-estime. » Souffla Sam avant de la presser contre lui, lui faisant sentir le désir qu'elle venait d'éveiller en lui.

Touché. Elle avait eu raison de sa volonté comme à chaque fois car il ne parvenait jamais à lui résister très longtemps, surtout pas lorsqu'elle se montrait aussi lascive. Les recherches attendraient, désormais il avait mieux à faire et cela lui prendrait une bonne partie de la nuit.

Cupidon

Lorsque Castiel avait proposé à la petite équipe d'invoquer Cupidon pour les aider dans leur enquête, Ruby s'était étonnée, demandant s'il s'agissait du cupidon avec son arc et ses flèches, l'ange des amoureux. Leur ami ange avait répondu par l'affirmative et avait convoqué son collègue sans se douter un instant du raz de marée qu'il allait engendrer. Ils s'étaient alors retrouvés avec un genre de gros bébé d'âge mur, un nounours de gentillesse dévastatrice. Alors que Sam et Dean s'amusaient de rencontrer l'ange de l'amour, Ruby restait perplexe.

« Alors vous faites vraiment se rencontrer les couples ? » Demanda-t-elle à l'ange.

« Seulement les véritables âme-sœurs, ceux qui sont destinés à donner vie à la prochaine lignée, comme vous et Sam » S'amusa Cupidon.

Tiquant à ses paroles Ruby le regarda de travers. « Oh, attendez je n'ai pas… »

« Ca ne sert à rien de nier Ruby, Cupidon ne se trompe jamais. Tu porteras la prochaine génération des Winchester. » Confirma Castiel, sans prêter attention au regard meurtrier de la jeune femme.

Sam à ses cotés avait l'air plutôt heureux d'apprendre cette nouvelle, bien qu'il n'avait jamais eu le moindre doute sur leur relation. Il savait depuis le début qu'elle était son âme-sœur, il l'avait rêvé mais il avait maintenant la certitude d'un avenir.

« En réalité elle est déjà en route. » Lança joyeusement l'ange avant de faire une petite danse puéril.

Dean et Sam reportèrent leur attention sur Ruby. Semblant soudainement réaliser les paroles de l'ange elle recula d'un pas en hochant la tête.

« Ne me regardez pas comme ca, je ne suis pas enceinte » Protesta-t-elle, agacée par la tournure de la discussion.

Elle prit note mentalement de ne plus jamais poser de question à un ange et même de les éviter au possible.

« De quelques heures seulement » Rajouta l'ange.

« Voila pourquoi vous avez pas répondu au téléphone ce matin ? Petits coquins. » Ria Dean que la perspective d'être oncle réjouissait.

« Mais ca suffit oui ! » S'énerva la jeune femme, dont la patience abordait les limites. « On peut en revenir à notre affaire au lieu de raconter des idioties ? »

Jusque là silencieux, accusant la nouvelle, Sam prit la parole, voulant une confirmation des dires de Cupidon.

« Est-ce que c'est vrai Castiel ? »

« Sam ! Ne les encourage pas dans leur délire ! » Gronda Ruby

A nouveau Castiel ignora la jeune chasseuse et hocha la tête à l'attention de Sam.

« C'est exact, elle porte ton fils. »

Sam lâcha un soupire de contentement devant la surprise. Il ne réagit même pas lorsque Dean vint lui donner une tape amicale dans le dos en annonçant à quel point il était heureux de devenir tonton. Exaspérée Ruby tapota du pied parterre, regardant le petit groupe d'hommes parlant de son avenir comme si elle n'existait plus.

« Bon et bien puisque personne ne semble s'y intéresser je vais chercher toute seule ce qui tue tout ces pauvres gens. » Annonça-t-elle en se dirigeant d'un pas sur vers la porte.

En réalité elle devait trouver une excuse pour fuir toute cette folie. Un ange débarquait et lui annonçait qu'elle portait un enfant, ce n'était pas exactement comme ca qu'elle envisageait les choses. Elle n'avait même jamais songé à avoir une famille, pensant que leur style de vie le leur empêchait. Bien sur elle aimait Sam mais il y avait plusieurs choses à prendre en compte. Elle était totalement perdue. Elle dévala les escaliers en maudissant Cupidon et sortit de l'immeuble.

« Ruby ? » Cria la voix de Sam derrière elle.

La jeune femme ignora son compagnon comme il l'avait fait plus tôt et poursuivi sa route. Sam accéléra le pas et il saisit la chasseuse par le bras, le stoppant dans son élan. Il la fit se retourner et se heurta à son visage baigné de larme. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Hé, bébé… »

La jeune femme l'interrompit brusquement dans sa tentative de consolation. « Je suis pas enceinte d'accord ? » Elle essuya rageusement les larmes qui la trahissaient. « Je ne peux pas l'être… On ne peut pas avoir un bébé dans ce monde, pas avec Lucifer dans la nature et pas… pas comme ca. »

Sentant sa compagne aux bords de la crise de nerfs Sam jugea préférable de la laisser sortir tous les sentiments qui devaient l'envahir en ce moment. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de leur avenir, du moins jamais il n'avait été aussi concret et il comprenait parfaitement ses craintes même si la nouvelle était plutôt joyeuse. Il resta silencieux alors qu'elle s'était écartée de lui et s'agitait maintenant nerveusement sur le trottoir.

« C'est pas comme ca que ca devait se passer. » Elle releva son regard sur Sam qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. « Comment peux-tu rester aussi calme ? »

« Parce que c'est une bonne nouvelle. » Dit doucement Sam sans amorcer le moindre mouvement. « Ruby on va avoir un bébé. D'accord les conditions ne sont pas idéales… »

Ruby haussa la voix à nouveau. « Pas idéales ? Tu plaisantes ? Dois-je te rappeler ce que nous allons devoir affronter ? »

Enfin Sam s'approcha alors qu'une nouvelle vague de larmes la submergeait. Elle tentait de lutter n'ayant pas l'habitude de montrer ses sentiments mais si Cupidon avait raison, et il avait raison, les hormones ne l'aidait pas à se contenir. Glissant l'un de ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme il l'enlaça contre lui.

« Je sais que ca te fait peur, à moi aussi, mais… » Il posa l'une de ses mains sur le ventre de la jeune femme, là ou logeait leur enfant. « C'est un petit bout de nous qui grandit en toi et je sais que nous pourrons faire face. Nous sommes fort Ruby. Et pour être honnête un bébé avec toi est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire. »

Sentant la douce caresse de son amant sur son ventre la chasseuse se calma dans ses bras.

« Tu es fou. »

« Je vais devenir papa. » Répondit-t-il, ému.

Il lâcha un discret soupire en la sachant sourire. Elle se détendit dans ses bras et en cette instant il sut qu'ils pourraient gagner toutes les guerres, même celle que Lucifer leur avait déclaré. Ils allaient avoir une famille, une raison supplémentaire de faire de ce monde un endroit meilleur.

Quand la chasse manque.

L'air frais de la montagne, un petit village sans histoire et une grasse matinée avec la femme qu'il aimait dans ses bras, Sam avait tout ce qu'il souhaitait. C'était simplement parfait… A un seul petit détail. Il n'avait pas chassé depuis deux semaines et ca commençait à lui manquer. Il était un chasseur après tout, il avait été élevé à le devenir et malgré ses réticences au début il avait appris avec le temps à aimer ca. Mais Ruby et Dean avaient jugé préférable de le tenir éloigné de ce monde quelques temps après sa désintoxication afin qu'il ne soit pas tenté. Ruby et lui étaient donc partis en vacances quelques jours dans une petite ville près du Canada, laissant l'ainé et Bobby gérer le boulot.

On peut dire qu'ils en profitaient bien. Ils avaient trouvé un petit hôtel très sympa légèrement reculé, et l'endroit était agréable même s'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup visité, préférant le confort de leur lit. Ce jour-la, alors que Ruby prenait sa douche, Sam était parti chercher les croissants pour le petit dej. En passant devant la caisse à journaux il n'avait pas résisté à la première page. « Nouvelle victime sur Starburg ». C'est en lisant vaguement l'article qu'il passa le pas de la porte de la chambre. Entendant l'eau de la douche coulée, un sourire passa sur son visage. Sa compagne avait à nouveau entreprit de vider le stock d'eau chaude. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit et nota son ordinateur qui lui faisait de l'œil. Juste à coté, le journal trônait comme un signe. Sam lâcha un soupire et n'y résistant plus alluma son portable et entreprit de faire quelques recherches.

Quelque minute plus tard, alors que certains mystères se dévoilaient à Sam sur des accidents peu conventionnel, Ruby entra dans la pièce.

« Salut mon cœur. » Lança-t-elle en s'approchant de son homme, assis sur le lit, afin de l'embrasser.

« Bien dormi ? » Sourit-t-il contre les lèvres de la jeune femme.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tète en s'allongeant sur le ventre à coté de son homme. « Qu'est ce que tu fait ? »

Pris en flagrant délit, Sam se racla la gorge. Il ne pouvait pas lui mentir mais elle n'apprécierait certainement pas. Il était peut être temps de lui dire que le moment était venu pour lui de se remettre en selle. Cette affaire était une opportunité.

« Tu sais qu'il y a eu 4 accidents dans un quartier de Starburg. » Commença-t-il en douceur.

Perspicace, Ruby su immédiatement ou il voulait en venir. Elle se redressa dans le lit en hochant la tête.

« Non, non, non. Tu crois que je te vois pas venir ? »

« Ce sont des décès plutôt étrange, je pense qu'il pourrait s'agir d'un… »

« Si tu dis démon, je te quitte. » L'interrompit-t-elle en lui jetant un regard menaçant.

Faisant une moue aux menaces en l'air proférés par sa compagne il ajouta. « D'après ce que j'ai pu trouver ca serait l'œuvre d'un esprit. »

Un esprit. La base pour un chasseur et il savait qu'elle n'avait aucun argument pour le contrer, sachant qu'elle préférait qu'il traque un fantôme qu'un démon. Comme s'il devait encore la convaincre il poursuivit en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

« Il faut que j'aille jeter un œil, c'est à 20 km d'ici et si je vois que je me suis trompé je reviens et j'appelle Dean mais si j'ai vu juste il y aura de nouveau des morts ce soir. Je dois le faire. »

Ruby le dévisagea un instant, le maudissant de trouver les arguments pour la faire céder, mais sachant qu'il était près. Elle lâcha finalement un soupire qui fit naitre un léger sourire sur le visage de Sam. Il glissa sa main jusqu'à celle de la jeune femme et la serra.

« Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup mais fais moi confiance. Je n'ai pas l'intention de refaire les mêmes erreurs et de te faire revivre un tel enfer. » Assura doucement Sam, la culpabilité encore lisible dans son regard.

Ruby posa sa main sur son visage, caressant tendrement sa joue. « J'ai confiance en toi Sam. » Elle laissa retomber sa main et se leva en souriant, attrapant son pantalon. « Mais je viens avec toi parce qu'on fait toujours équipe »

Sam acquiesça, heureux de pouvoir compter sur sa compagne en toute circonstance. Elle l'épaulait à chaque fois même s'il préférait qu'elle évite de prendre des risques

Jalousie.

Pour la énième fois Sam crispa la mâchoire, combattant l'envie qui le tiraillait de sortir son flingue et de coller une balle entre les deux yeux du jeune gringalet de l'autre coté de la vitre. Il se fit violence une fois encore une fois, jugeant que cela ferait certainement désordre dans le bureau du sheriff. Il se contenta de serrer les points dans les poches de sa veste.

Il aurait du détourner les yeux de ce spectacle navrant, il le savait mais il en avait été incapable. En cet instant il aurait tout donné pour être une mouche, ou alors pour avoir un ouïe superdevelopé, afin d'entendre ce qui se disait a l'intérieur de la pièce.

« Détend toi Sammy. » Lança Dean en voyant son frère fulminer.

« Que je me détende ? Tu plaisante. » Grogna Sam en se retournant furtivement vers son ainé, le fusillant du regard avant de reporter son attention sur sa compagne. « Oh mais elle est vraiment obligé de faire ca ? »

Dean esquissa un sourire alors que sa belle-sœur venait de se pencher en avant, parfaitement consciente que les yeux de son interlocuteur se perdaient dans son décolleté. Il devait admettre qu'elle faisait fort sur ce coup la, jouant ouvertement des atouts que dame nature lui avait donné mais il n'y avait pas de place pour la jalousie dans leur mission. Au grand damne de son frère la fin justifiait les moyens. Ils avaient absolument besoin de ses dossiers confidentiels et il se trouvait que le responsable avait littéralement craqué sur la jeune femme.

« Ta copine est un canon, tu devrais être flatté que les types la remarquent » Railla Dean sachant qu'il ferait enragé son frère encore plus qu'il ne l'était.

« C'est flatteur quand un mec regarde ta nana et que tu peux la prendre dans tes bras pour le remettre à sa place mais ca l'est moins quand il la drague devant ton nez et que tu peux rien faire. » Aboya le cadet des Winchester.

« Wow, je te savais pas si possessif. »

« J'aimerais bien t'y voir tiens ! » Il sembla réaliser quelques choses. « D'ailleurs pourquoi c'est pas Jo qui est là dedans ? »

« Parce que le type qui matte Jo comme ca je le dégomme. »

« Et moi je dois me retenir ? »

« Tu es le plus réfléchi des deux alors oui. » Sourit Dean, narguant encore une fois son frère.

A l'intérieur Ruby se mordillait la lèvre, adressant son regard le plus séducteur à l'homme du bureau. Elle caressa lascivement sa cravate avant de la saisir pour l'attirer à elle. S'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de sa bouche elle lui intima quelque chose avant de battre des paupières. Sam cru devenir fou de rage, sa patience atteignait ses limites et son arme le démangeait sévèrement.

En réponse aux avances de Ruby l'homme tenta une caresse sur sa cuisse mais la jeune femme se recula. Cependant ce geste n'échappa pas au chasseur.

« Cette fois je vais le tuer ! » S'emporta Sam, s'apprêtant à débouler dans le bureau pour régler son compte à ce dragueur de bas étage.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, l'arrêtant dans son élan.

« Laisse lui encore une minute, elle sait ce qu'elle fait » Assura Dean qui n'avait aucun doute sur les compétences de sa belle-sœur.

Sam souffla rudement, les dents serrés. Il devait admettre que Dean avait parfaitement raison, la jeune femme savait ce qu'elle faisait. Néanmoins il se jura que jamais, jamais, JAMAIS plus il n'accepterait de lui confier ce genre de mission.

Peur panique.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée sur la petite bourgade du Kansas ou vivait Bobby. Le calme régnait dans la maison, seule la voix de Marti MacFly et le bruissement de la Doloreane provenant de la télé entravaient le silence. Sam et Dean se refaisaient une rediffusion de « retour vers le futur », un sixpack de bière posé a leur pied. Bobby avait déclaré forfait depuis le commencement, ne trouvant aucun intérêt à ce film. Quant à Ruby elle était allée prendre une douche, laissant ainsi l'occasion au deux frères de se retrouver un peu seuls. Tous les trois venaient de terminer une chasse relativement éprouvante dans le sud des Etats-Unis et s'étaient accordés quelques jours de repos bien mérité chez leur vieil ami.

Alors que Marti Junior faisait la rencontre de son père dans le passé, un hurlement terrifiant empli toute la maisonnée. Reconnaissant sans peine la voix de Ruby déformée par la peur, les deux frères se levèrent comme un seul homme et se précipitèrent en haut des escaliers jusqu'à la chambre que Sam et elle partageaient. Ils entrèrent brusquement, arme en main, prés à faire feu sur n'importe quelle menace mais ne virent rien. Rien d'autre que la jeune femme prostrée contre le mur, des yeux terrifiés.

« Ruby qu'est ce qui se passe ? » S'inquiéta son compagnon sans baisser son arme, juste ou cas ou.

« Là" Pointa-t-elle du doigt contre le mur à son opposé.

« Quoi ? Tu as vu quelque chose ? » Demanda à son tour Dean.

« Mais là ! Elle est pas assez grosse ? » S'agaça la jeune femme.

Suivant plus attentivement le doigt de la jeune femme, Sam et Dean remarquèrent une petite tache noir sur le mur. Une araignée avait eu le malheur de s'infiltrer dans la pièce et c'est elle qui avait déclenché ce mouvement de panique. Ils soupirent, baissant leur arme de concert, un petit sourire de soulagement sur les lèvres.

« Ce n'est qu'une araignée Ruby » Tenta de la rassurer Sam.

« Non c'est pas une araignée ca, c'est une espèce mutante. »

« Tu plaisante ! Ne me dit pas que t'as peur de cette petite bête toute mignonne ? » Sourit Dean alors que sa belle-sœur ne pouvait quitter du regard les huit pattes immobiles sur le mur.

« J'ai l'air de rire d'après toi ? » Lança agressivement la jeune femme.

« Non tu as l'air hystérique. » Affirma moqueusement l'ainé.

Alors que Sam lançait un regard noir à son frère, la petite bête se mit en mouvement, cherchant un refuge à tout ce brouhaha, sans doute aussi effrayée par les éclats de voix de la jeune femme qu'elle-même. Voyant l'araignée se mettre en mouvement, Ruby bondi agilement sur le lit dans un nouveau hurlement. A cette vision Dean ne put se retenir et éclata de rire.

« Sammmmm….. » Paniqua Ruby

« C'est bon Ruby, calme toi je vais l'enlever. »

Le plus jeune chasseur prit une feuille de papier qui trainait sur la table de nuit et s'approcha de l'araignée, glissant la feuille dessus afin de la prendre.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fait ? »

« Je vais la mettre dehors et elle ne t'ennuiera plus. » Expliqua calmement Sam qui connaissait bien l'impacte que ses petites choses pouvaient avoir sur sa compagne.

« Non écrase là ! Sinon elle va revenir avec ses petits copains, ils vont pondre des œufs partout et coloniser toute la maison et on subira une attaque d'araignée tueuse. »

A l'argument scabreux de la jeune femme, Dean repartit dans un éclat de rire. Ramassant le premier projectile à sa portée, par chance un coussin, Ruby le lui balança à la figure.

« Ok, ok je vais l'écraser. Tu peux redescendre du lit maintenant ? » Proposa gentiment Sam, se tenant suffisamment éloigné d'elle alors qu'il portait toujours la feuille et la pauvre bestiole dessus.

« Non pas avant que je sois sur qu'elle soit morte. » Affirma Ruby.

« Tu te rend compte que tu chasses des esprits et des démons et que là c'est juste un insecte. » Railla Dean à nouveau, ne pouvant s'empêcher de taquiner la jeune femme.

« C'est pas pareil ! J'ai une arme contre les esprits » Se défendit la jeune femme, toujours perché sur le lit.

« Tu chausses du 39, ca devrait suffire pour vaincre cette minuscule petite bête »

« Si tu dis encore une fois qu'elle est minuscule ou mignonne je te la fait bouffer » Menaça Ruby

« Faudrait déjà que tu puisses t'en approcher » Provoqua le chasseur en riant.

« Ca suffit Dean ! » Imposa Sam.

« D'accord, d'accord. » Acquiesça Dean en reprenant sa respiration puis tout son sérieux. Il tendit la main vers Sam. « Allez donne moi ca et je vais lui faire sa fête. »

Sam lui donna le papier portant la petite bête donc les minutes étaient comptés en le remerciant et Dean sortit de la chambre, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, prenant garde à contourner la jeune femme afin qu'elle ne la voit pas. Il aimait la taquiner mais pas la tourmenter, bien que l'idée que la chasseuse ait peur d'un insecte le fasse sourire intérieurement.

Fin


End file.
